The present invention relates generally to portfolios, binders and the like, and more particularly, to such a device having a cover with a mirrorized surface portion.
There has always been a desire among students to monitor their personal appearance during the school day. One way to monitor personal appearance is by occasional observation in a mirror. However, carrying a hand mirror may prove undesirable and inconvenient, particularly when the student is required to carry books, notebooks, and the like. In addition, hand mirrors tend to break easily and can become a danger to the unaware or young student.